


【索香】旧的与新的

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治思考他人生中的改变。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	【索香】旧的与新的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old and New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186952) by [kakairupowns (miharu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns). 



山治站在外面，靠在栏杆上，抽菸休息。今天又忙碌又漫长，他很疲惫。他回想着跟哲普在一起的时光，在芭拉蒂上的生活。很有趣，但绝对没有梅利号上的生活那么喧闹，更别提桑尼号了。没错，芭拉蒂上时不时会有斗殴，他可以狠踢海贼或海军一顿，但不一样。当时的生活很忙乱，海上餐厅繁忙又杂乱，根本没时间玩闹。他得为一群又一群的客人掌厨，没时间照顾单独的个体。有时候他几乎没时间睡觉，有时候又閒的没事做。很不一样，他还在决定这样的不一样是好还是坏。

以前没有橡胶四肢需要不时扎一下才能保住自己的食物，没有编造出来的遥远国度冗长冒险故事，也没有对那些故事热情的惊叹和英雄崇拜。没有对过去事蹟的大声宣布、难以理解的器材、或突然有感而发用迷你吉他弹奏出来的歌曲。在芭拉蒂上，山治偶尔有个女士可以讨好，还有一些不满要应付。倒不是说现在就没有，但还是不一样。他发现他想要吸引注意力的不是女士们，不再是了。也跟复数无关，就只是一个男人。

这让事情变得简单许多，毕竟那个男人一点都不需要讨好。事实上，山治几乎什么都不用做。感情就在那里，双方都是，在他们对此有所行动之前，唯一要做的就只有明白自己的心情。

吸了最后一大口菸，山治将菸蒂弹进大海中，看着菸蒂划过优雅的弧度落入水中，消失在浪涛之间。几乎是同时，两条温暖强壮的手臂环绕住他的腰，轻轻把他往后拉，靠上一个结实的胸膛。他让自己被拉过去，在他恋人提供的安全庇护中放松下来。山治往后仰起头，倒在宽厚的肩膀上，绿色的头发出现在他的视野中，索隆将下巴枕在山治的肩膀上。山治知道另一个男人刚刚锻鍊过，他的身体因运动而微湿，也能闻到汗水的味道。他们站在那里一段时间，满足于彼此的陪伴。

他感觉到索隆的叹息，他用鼻子深深吸了口气，接着大口的呼出，震动了胸膛。比起用听到的，那句安静的话山治是用感觉出来的。

「你在想什么？」剑士轻声问，几乎像是害怕打破厨子周围的宁静。他碧绿的眼睛望着海面，凝视着空无，静静的将夜晚尽收眼底。

「我在回忆；比较过去的生活和现在的。」山治稍稍转过头，让自己能看见索隆的侧脸。「试着搞清楚我比较喜欢哪个。」索隆的眼睛短暂的撇了他一眼，接着又回到海面上。「其实真的没什么好比的。」他补充，故意讲得很含糊。

环在他腰上的手臂几乎没有动，但山治能感觉他的恋人紧绷了起来。索隆在做心理准备，以防万一山治改变了主意。山治对自己露出微笑，一边的嘴角挑了起来，知道恋人中了他的饵。

「是吗？」他很骄傲的发现索隆的声音甚至没有颤抖。「为什么？」

「因为，」山治将自己的双手放上索隆的，让两人靠得更紧。「我会想念我留下的那些人，但我现在有了新的家人。我的伙伴是我人生中最重要的部分，我不会拿任何事物交换的。」

厨子露出大大的笑容，感觉索隆的环抱收紧了，变得更有安全感。他抬起左手，缠绕住绿色的头发，把剑士的头拉向自己。他将自己得头挑向左边，唇瓣刷过他的绿藻的耳朵。

「你是发生在我这辈子中最好的事，笨蛋武士道。」山治转过索隆的头，吻住他，他们的唇轻轻的触碰，但很坚定。确认了他们都清楚的感情。

他们分开后，索隆的笑容让一切都值得。


End file.
